Estamos Vendo Alguma Coisa Acontecer
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Era óbvio para todos, menos para Blaise e Pansy
1. Estupidez

**Estupidez**

Diziam que Goyle não era brilhante – honestamente, estava cansado de ouvir que era mais burro que uma porta, que ninguém entendia como ele podia ter ido parar na Sonserina quando não era nem estúpido o suficiente para ser considerado um Lufa-lufa. Que ele era idiota, incapaz de compreender, de argumentar, de perceber as coisas.  
>E, talvez, as pessoas estivessem certas, mas ele não era o único assim. A diferença, talvez, era que ele não se importava que falassem de sua estupidez, enquanto os outros tinham muito orgulho de se considerarem espertos.<p>

Naquela viagem de trem tudo parecia estranho: Draco e suas promessas de grandeza, o vazio no lugar de Blaise, Crabbe com a cabeça enfiada em uma revista. A única coisa que não mudava era a gentileza excessiva de Pansy para com o namorado, ao ponto de ser irritante para qualquer um.

A conversa na volta de Blaise sem dúvidas era uma das coisas mais complicadas e confusas que ele já escutara (ainda mais depois que ele tinha caído em seu colo, muito constrangedor).

"O que Slughorn queria?"

"Se entrosar com as pessoas com boas ligações. Não que ele tenha achado muitas."

Draco fez uma careta.

"Quem mais ele convidou?"

"McLaggen, da Grifinória..."

"É, o tio dele é bem posicionado no Ministério."

"Um tal de Belby, da corvinal..."

"Não aquele idiota!" falou Pansy.

"Longbottom, Potter e a garota Weasley."

Draco sentou-se imediatamente, fazendo com que Goyle franzisse a testa.

"Ele convidou o Longbottom?"

"Imagino que sim, já que ele estava lá."

"Por que o Slughorn estava interessado no Longbottom?"

Blaise deu os ombros, embora Goyle achasse isso tão estranho quanto se ele e Crabbe tivessem sido convidados para um Grupo de Estudos para Garotos Especialmente Talentosos e Inteligentes.

"Potter, o precioso Potter, claro que ele queria dar uma olhada n'O Escolhido. Mas a garota Weasley! O que ela tem de especial?"

Havia muitos tons secretos na voz de Draco, e Goyle reparou nisto da mesma forma que Pansy, que se apressou em comentar.

"Muitos garotos gostam dela. Até você a acha bonita, não é, Blaise, e você é difícil de agradar!"

Ela parecia desesperada para que discordassem, para que negassem os tons cheios de significado na voz de Draco, seu medo de perder sua "posição."

"Eu não tocaria aquela traidora do sangue nojenta independente da sua aparência" respondeu Blaise, imediatamente. Rápido, rápido demais para um rapaz que sempre considerava muito antes de dizer qualquer coisa, sempre aparentando estar no lado certo de todas as discussões.

A voz dele era fria, e ela sorriu, relaxando, e ficou satisfeita quando Draco deitou novamente em seu colo. Goyle se viu impressionado com aquilo tudo. Ele era burro, é verdade, mas se Pansy não conseguia perceber a estranheza da reação de Blaise, em suas palavras rápidas, firmes, e finais – direcionadas diretamente a ela, exatamente o que ela queria ouvir, sem negar nem uma única palavra do que ela dissera, bem, então ela era, realmente, muito mais burra do que ele.


	2. Segundo Lugar

**Segundo Lugar**

Severus Snape não era um homem com grandes afinidades a respeito de jovens amores. Os sorrisos e os olhares lhe deixavam se sentindo mal, cheio de um despeito que parecia que iria tomar conta de si todo. Mas, por algum motivo, conforme ele via Draco Malfoy ignorar Pansy Parkinson, enquanto a garota olhava para ele como se o sol nascesse e se pusesse onde ele estava, o fazia perceber o quão patético deveria ter parecido para os outros ao longo de sua adolescência.

Verdade fosse dita, até Lily lhe dava mais espaço do que a brusquidão com que Draco tratava a menina, seus olhares de desprezo e sua mera tolerância conveniente a seus carinhos. Ela parecia se encolher conforme ele era cada vez mais distante, mais frio, mais isolado. Ela nada sabia da missão impossível que lhe fora imposta, era ainda muito jovem e inocente, acreditando nos ideais que lhe foram ensinados, sem questioná-los. Ela ainda não sabia nada sobre a verdade da guerra, a brutalidade da morte, a dor da perda. Sua vida era simples e adolescente, enquanto a de Draco não era mais.

Aquela guerra, na qual tanto era perdido, que acabara com seu amor, acabaria com o dela também. E Snape apostava que ela ficaria completamente perdida, tomando decisões erradas, esperando agradar, esperando desafiar, qualquer coisa que chamasse atenção dele para si. Sabia exatamente o que ela faria, pois ele tinha cometido os mesmos erros.  
>Pansy Parkinson, claro, era uma menina excepcionalmente tola, excepcionalmente óbvia. Ela levava o coração em suas mangas, para o mundo inteiro ver, e não tinha o que era preciso para se defender dos demais. Só sabia atacar, de forma tola e maldosa, para resolver suas próprias dores íntimas.<p>

Não viu, mas soube, que a garota tinha sido tola o suficiente para declarar-se a favor de entregarem Potter no começo da Batalha de Hogwarts. Não o surpreendeu: ela era realmente simples assim. O que o chocou foi vê-la chegar em Hogsmeade amparada pelos braços firmes de Blaise Zabini.

Nunca pensara muito em Blaise – era um rapaz reservado e que não se colocava demais. Sabia guardar seus pensamentos, sabia usar uma capa de indiferença, e no geral era um aluno do qual todos poderiam se orgulhar. Era a primeira vez que ele via de fato o rapaz demonstrar qualquer afeto por outra pessoa. Sorriu, internamente, sabendo que todos têm um ponto fraco.

Nos momentos vazios, nos quais nada tinha para fazer antes que a luta começar, a cena aparecia em sua mente, conforme ele, fiel a sua promessa, garantia que todos aqueles alunos estavam em segurança. Ela também não percebia a excepcionalidade dos cuidados de Blaise: para ela tudo que importava era o abandono que Draco lhe inflingira e, pensando nisso sempre, jamais notaria na suavidade dos dedos em torno de seus braços, apoiando e dando a força da qual ela precisava sem saber onde achar, pois só sabia procurá-la em um lugar.

Só esperava que isso pudesse ser o suficiente para o menino: o segundo lugar, como o dele fora.


	3. Tolice

**Tolice**

Albus Dumbledore era um tolo, e claramente suas noções tolas passaram para seus estudantes. Nada de uma saída ordeira por Hogsmeade, não, eles corriam, gritavam, e procuravam aqueles que _amavam_. Crianças, cheias de esperança de uma alegria que não poderia durar mais do que alguns segundos. Alguns deles procuravam seus pais entre os comensais, e isso ao menos, ele entendia. Secretamente, até invejava.

Reuniões de pais e filhos, emocionados, direções enviadas para que eles fossem seguros para casa. Longe do perigo que Hogwarts inevitavelmente ofereceria. Á sua esquerda, os Parkinson se encontravam, enquanto a menina chorava lágrimas de raiva.

"Ele estava lá! Estava! E me colocaram para fora por causa... _dele!_."

Voldemort virou-se, prestando atenção nas palavras dela.

"Potter?" falou, e a garota pareceu só então tê-lo visto, e abaixou-se em um comprimento:

"Meu Lord."

"Potter está, definitivamente, no castelo." Era uma pergunta e uma afirmação.

"Eu tentei fazê-los ver a razão, meu Lord, e entregá-lo ao senhor, mas eles são..." ela deu os ombros. "Professora McGonagall..."

As lágrimas de raiva banhavam seu rosto.

"Eles nunca teriam feito isso, Pansy, foi uma tolice se expor daquela forma" respondeu um rapaz, apenas um passo atrás. Após alguns instantes, ele reconheceu o menino como sendo Zabini – sua mãe era uma mulher de muitos encantos, ainda que se recusasse a unir-se a eles, ele podia perdoá-la por preferir limpar o mundo de forma mais _vantajosa_ para ela mesma.

"Você será recompensada" prometeu, sorrindo. "Vejo que é leal a nossa causa."

"Eu a ensinei bem" respondeu Parkinson, colocando a mão no ombro da filha.

"Você deve deixá-la em segurança. Não quero que sangue puro seja... Desperdiçado."

Ele acenou, e a direcionou para longe segurando-a firmemente pelos ombros. Ele observou por alguns segundos, antes de perceber que o rapaz continuava ao seu lado, também olhando na direção pela qual os dois desapareciam. Apenas quando aparataram foi que ele me mexeu.

"Vá para casa, garoto. Não é você quem sua mãe quer enterrar." Ele falou, sua voz fria e firme.

"Eu queria ter certeza que ela iria embora... Segura."

Os olhos quase fechados, ele analisou o rapaz. Diferente dos demais, não estava em pânico, sequer parecia preocupado. Qualquer traço disto tinha desaparecido junto com o desaparatar dos Parkinson. Apenas alguns segundos depois, o homem voltou, aproximando-se de seu Lord com uma reverência.

"Ela está em casa? Você a deixou lá? Garantiu que ela não vá fazer nenhuma... Bobagem?"

A voz do rapaz era ansiosa, mas o pai da garota nem mesmo notou.

"Ela está com a mãe. Ela saberá controlar Pansy. É uma garota sensata, não iria..."

"Draco ficou no castelo" respondeu o outro, com um corte. "E ela faria qualquer coisa para ir atrás dele. É melhor, senhor, garantir que ela esteja realmente impedida, antes que perca algo que preza demais."

O rapaz virou as costas, sem se despedir de nenhum dos dois, e aparatou. Com uma risada sem humor, ele percebeu que até aquele jovem firme fora contaminado pelas tolices de Albus.

Era ele quem temia perder algo que prezava demais.


	4. Acredite

**Acredite**

Ela era leve, muito diferente deles. Ela era direta, muito diferente deles. Ela admitia as coisas, muito diferente deles. Talvez esse fosse um dos motivos pelos quais jamais tinha imaginado se aproximar dos dois, embora a enchessem de curiosidade.  
>Luna gostava de observar, e eles eram particularmente fascinantes. Apesar dos olhos dela estarem sempre virados para outro, era Blaise Zabini quem tinha seus ouvidos, sua voz, suas confissões. Por mais que quisesse acreditar que tinha entregue seu coração a outro homem, não havia como negar que o negro tinha ganhado bem mais do que qualquer beijo seria capaz de expressar.<p>

Era engraçado, eles não pareciam entender – especialmente ela – o quão especial aquilo era. Poder se abrir, se saber acolhido, se saber valioso para alguém. Amizade é algo tão raro e tão especial, e eles não pareciam notar o valor daquilo. Eram raras as pessoas nas quais se podia confiar assim.

Talvez porque tivesse demorado muitos anos para ter amigos reais, nos quais podia confiar, com os quais contava, ela percebia muito bem a importância de ter alguém. Não a incomodava, ficar sozinha, mas para a maior parte das pessoas seria um tormento. Eles podiam não saber, mas não viveriam um dia se fossem obrigados a se separar.

Era tão evidente quanto se tivessem sido aspergidos com pó de fadas que eram uma unidade, uma certeza, uma garantia de um futuro. Juntos, eles brilhavam, em uma mesma batida de coração. Os olhos diziam o que as palavras não ousavam falar, e ela achava graça.

Não poderia entender porque a garota tinha o casamento marcado com outro quando estava claro que ninguém poderia significar um para o outro algo tão completo quanto o que os dois poderiam ter juntos. Ela soubera disso há muitos e muitos anos atrás, quando eram pouco mais que crianças. Dez anos depois, continuava a ser a mais pura verdade.

Mas, talvez, preferissem ser ordinários separados do que serem extraordinários juntos. Algumas pessoas eram assim – o próprio Harry não gostaria de nada mais do que ser um rapaz normal, mas era difícil entender porque alguém escolheria isso para sua vida pessoal.

Na realidade, toda essa questão de uma vida pessoal era cheia de detalhes estranhos.

Não entendia como alguém poderia não ver que eram feitos um para o outro, como alguém poderia não perceber que os olhares e toques, as palavras e entonações falavam de coisas muito além da imaginação comum. Ou, mais ainda, como alguém poderia apesar disso ter a crueldade de ficar no caminho dos dois – mas Draco Malfoy não pensava além do comodismo, nem tinha qualquer amor especial pela noiva, isso também era claro e muito evidente nos olhares meramente respeitosos que ele lhes lançava.

Mas, mesmo assim, acreditava que poderia dar certo. Acreditava que perceberiam antes de ser tarde demais. Acreditava que o futuro deles ainda poderia ser brilhantes, independente das manchas do passado, que poderiam ser tudo que tinham a capacidade de serem juntos, tão melhores, tão mais dignos.

Luna acreditava neles. E, se não acreditasse, não seria Luna.


	5. A Sogra

**A Sogra**

Fora Narcissa a única pessoa presente naquele momento, o último momento do noivado de Draco e Pansy. Ela parecia nervosa, agitada, não da forma comum a todas as noivas, mas como se algo estivesse realmente errado. Para Narcissa, é claro, toda aquela história era terrivelmente errada. Por mais que entendesse a necessidade de seu filho se sentir em paz, confortável, sem mais desafios, não aceitava nada bem a ideia de um casamento que não era feito por amor. Ela lembrava bem demais da conveniência do casamento de sua irmã mais velha, e do quanto ambos aprenderam a odiar um ao outro durante os longos anos que estiveram casados sem sequer se tocar.

Ela não desejaria isso para ninguém, menos ainda para seu filho. Maus casamentos levam a inércia, a negação, a dor íntima que não pode ser compartilhada. Não haveria conveniência, não quando morassem juntos, pois tudo seria uma intromissão e velhas mágoas reacendendo-se mais uma vez – ela bem sabia que isso acontecia até mesmo quando havia amor, e que sem ele poderia apenas ser pior. Não perdeu tempo falando palavras de conforto, pois seriam vazias e sem significado. Ela era capaz de mentir por seu filho, mas não mentiria para ele – ou para a mulher que ele escolhera.

Houve uma batida de leve na porta, e ela se abriu para deixar transparecer Blaise Zabini, já em seus trajes de padrinho. Narcissa só podia imaginar o que ele estaria fazendo ali, ao invés de estar cumprindo sua função e acompanhando o amigo. Foram apenas alguns segundos, pois quando ela virou os olhos para ele, gritando "Blaise!", ela soube que jamais haveria um casamento.

"Eu vou... Deixar vocês sozinhos" anunciou, sem esperar resposta. Ele tinha a garota em seus braços, o vestido de noiva caindo em torno de ambos, e pareciam sequer se lembrar de sua presença. Fechou a porta sem barulho e apenas esperou, parte de si desejando que eles fossem completamente loucos, que seguissem seus corações, que deixassem tudo às claras nesta última chance antes que arruinassem completamente qualquer felicidade que poderiam vir a ter. Eles eram jovens e já tinham passado por coisas demais. Eles mereciam a alegria simples que tantos outros tinham conhecido e que lhes tinha sido negada pelo amadurecimento precoce e decisões apressadas.

Claro que não queria que seu filho ficasse magoado, mas a certeza de que ele não se importaria tanto assim era uma das grandes razões pelas quais ela não concordava com toda aquela palhaçada. Se não o faria feliz, para que se prender tão firmemente a alguém? Ou talvez ele não considerasse grande coisa, sem nunca ter realmente sentido o poder e a importância das palavras do casamento, ligando-os completamente em mente, corpo e alma. Um voto que seria preciso mover terras e mares para dissolver, atrelando-o a infelicidade.

Quando a porta se abriu, Pansy pareceu surpresa em vê-la. Blaise lançou-lhe um olhar suplicante, e seguiu em frente. A garota segurou sua mão por um instante.

"Desculpe."

Narcissa quase sorriu, acenando afirmativamente.

E enquanto os outros maldizeriam o casal insensato, ela aprovava.


	6. Tolice II

**Tolice II**

Muito iria de dizer a respeito do escândalo de ser deixado praticamente no altar, mas a verdade é que para Draco aquilo fazia muito sentido. Há anos já não tinha tanto orgulho assim com o qual se preocupar, e não estava preocupado com as fofocas. Os olhos, cansados, nem mesmo se arregalaram quando descobriu que ela fora embora. Talvez fosse realmente melhor assim.

As pessoas achavam que ele estava magoado, e quando ficou claro que ela fora embora com Zabini, que se sentia traído. Achavam que ele queria vingança, ou que ela acabaria voltando, ou que Blaise deveria temer que ela se arrependesse. Diziam que ela tinha o trocado por uma fortuna maior, um nome mais limpo, mas ele sabia que não era bem assim.

Muita gente acreditava no amor dos dois, e talvez houvesse realmente algum amor, mas não daquele tipo. Não o amor que seus pais tinham a devoção intensa, a paixão absurda. Não, Draco jamais sentira nada disso em relação à Pansy – tinha entregue tudo que poderia entregar de seus sentimentos há muito tempo atrás, e não tinha nada para a namorada oficial a não ser migalhas.

Mas ela o confortava e fora justamente isso que o fizera se acomodar. Um bom casamento não precisa de paixão, ela costuma acabar, e ele tinha pedido pensando apenas no companheirismo, não no desejo ou no amor. Não tinha percebido que ela queria muito mais que isso, que merecia muito mais que isso. Na realidade, achava que era o papel _dela_ exigir, ir embora, se queria mais.

E fora exatamente isso que ela fizera, ainda que no último minuto. Ela trocara suas migalhas pela promessa de um relacionamento pleno, verdadeiro, novo, cheio de frutos. Claro que Draco sabia, há tempos, que Blaise era apaixonado por ela – só ela mesma era incapaz de perceber isso. Se fosse um grifinório, talvez, tivesse aberto mão dela voluntariamente para que ele tentasse, mas de que adiantaria se ela estava disposta a ser cega?

Ele não trocaria seu conforto por nada.

Falavam, é claro, do quão clichê e tolo era a noiva fugir com o padrinho do casamento, mas para ele era uma sorte. Talvez Blaise tivesse livrado-o de um peso a mais em sua consciência, a do sofrimento da mulher que fora sua amiga por toda a vida e a quem ele não poderia dar mais do que gentilezas e conformidades. Melhor só do que casado por aparências, diria sua mãe, que nunca fora a favor daquela união sem amor. Talvez ela estivesse certa, ele nunca iria saber agora.

... Ao menos, ela saberia. Ela teria felicidade, alegria, devoção, amor, paixão, carinho, companheirismo, firmeza, solidez e uma boa vida. Ele também teria todas essas coisas, e mais, a mulher com quem sempre sonhou. E, para Draco, isso era o suficiente para que não se irritasse com as fofocas, com os risinhos, com os comentários maldosos e tolos que os outros faziam.

Ele tinha orgulho de saber perder com dignidade, para alguém melhor que ele.

(Mais uma vez)


	7. Ciúme

**Ciúme**

Ron seria capaz de apostar um braço que Pansy Parkinson e Draco Malfoy acabariam se casando um dia. Eles pareciam ter namorado firme por todo o período escolar, e eram frequentemente visto juntos logo depois da guerra. Não que ele desse muita atenção à isso, claro, ele não era daqueles que se importavam com fofocas, e podia ser completamente tapado no que se refere a relacionamentos, mas os dois tinham sido tão constantes que não poderia se duvidar de que aquilo era para sempre. Eram quase inseparáveis um do outro em sua mente, e na de muitas outras pessoas também.

Logo, ele ficou um tanto surpreso quando, pegando o jornal uma manhã, viu a notícia de que Pansy tinha recusado firmemente a casar com Draco, desaparecendo na manhã de seu casamento. Pelo tamanho da notícia, devia ter algum escândalo naquela história, mas ele não se deu o trabalho de procurar saber o que era. Tinha muita coisa para fazer e nenhum interesse nas mesquinharias dos ricos e tolos que ainda enchiam a sociedade que lutavam para reconstruir.

Portanto, ficou bastante surpreso quando, alguns meses depois, deu de cara com a garota no Beco Diagonal, o braço firmemente entrelaçado no de Zabini. Seus olhos brilhavam mais do que o diamante em seu dedo, e isso era dizer alguma coisa. Ele também a olhava com carinho, de uma forma com que ele jamais imaginara que ela fosse ser olhada – aquela garota era, afinal, o diabo.

No entanto, quando começou a pensar mais no assunto, as coisas começaram a fazer sentido. A fuga escandalosa, claro, deveria ter sido com o rapaz. Enquanto trabalhava na loja, os vira passar muitas vezes, juntos. E, se pensasse bem, lembrava de palavras não ditas e uma tensão no ar como a de, bem, ele e Hermione antes do primeiro beijo. O peso de um segredo, de palavras não ditas, de amores não confessados, o medo e a certeza de que não eram a primeira opção; que ninguém os escolheria quando tinha algo tão mais interessante em sua frente.

Ele, ao menos, tinha agora a certeza de que Harry e Hermione nunca seriam nada além de amigos – praticamente irmãos. Apesar dos olhares de carinho e dos olhos brilhantes, nada poderia apagar o fato de que Pansy estivera por muito tempo com Draco, e chegara a se preparar para casar com ele. Não havia como negar que seus sentimentos iam além da amizade, além da irmandade, muito mais perto de um amor ou adoração.

Em sua cabeça, só conseguia se perguntar como Blaise Zabini, sempre tão orgulhoso, podia viver com aquilo. A incerteza, a dúvida, o medo de ser deixado como ela o deixara. Os dois pareciam felizes enquanto escolhiam presentes para mandarem para a sobrinha dela, e ele observava, imaginando como alguém poderia suportar tanta pressão, ou construir uma vida apesar dela.

Ron sabia que ele, ao menos, jamais conseguiria viver daquele jeito e agradecia mentalmente por não estar mais na posição de Blaise. Nunca fora bom em lidar com seu ciúme.


	8. Esperança

**Esperança**

Pansy casou primeiro. Talvez porque, ao fugir do altar, já soubesse exatamente com quem queria ou não passar sua vida. Talvez porque, depois de um erro, quisesse acertar. Talvez porque isso fosse fazer das fofocas menos piores. Mas, principalmente, porque realmente amava Blaise.

Astoria achava engraçado. Menos de um ano atrás, sua irmã tinha ajudado Pansy a organizar seu casamento com Draco. Menos de um ano atrás, elas mal se falavam, e agora isso parecia extremamente estranho. Estavam sempre juntas, as três, firmes e fortes em suas opiniões.

Não que concordassem em tudo, certamente não era o caso. Mas ninguém poderia discordar de que Pansy e Blaise tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Os olhares, os sorrisos, a animação e a sensação de que nada de mais importante existia no mundo eram claras o suficiente para qualquer um ver.

Como boa dama de honra, Astoria ajudou a amiga a colocar o véu. Como boa menina, andou graciosamente na direção do altar, deixando cair flores no caminho pelo qual a noiva passaria. Como boa jovem, deu risinhos ao ver-se ao lado do carrancudo Theodore Nott no altar. Como boa mulher, chorou enquanto assistia os votos sendo trocados, a honestidade das palavras e o carinho do beijo.

Observou com o coração apertado de desejo enquanto eles dançavam juntos, nos braços um do outro, quase parando. O universo inteiro parecia ter parado para que eles ficassem juntos na pista, sozinhos, com todos a ver as coisas maravilhosas que o amor é capaz de produzir. Os olhos de Pansy, semicerrados, entregavam seu deleite de estar ali. Os olhos de Blaise estavam abertos, como se quisesse absorver toda a cena de uma só vez. E Astoria, em seu coração, sentiu inveja e se perguntou se um dia teria algo parecido com tudo aquilo.

Houve bebidas, conversas, danças, comida, e muita fofoca, mas eles mal pareciam notar. Os dedos entrelaçados, as alianças brilhantes, os sorrisos que jamais poderiam ser fingidos, todos falavam de uma alegria além da razão, além da expectativa, além do comum. Como se fosse uma novela barata ou um ballet clássico, ela poderia observá-los a noite inteira, em um misto de felicidade e melancolia, uma saudade de algo que nunca tivera – e provavelmente nunca teria.

Mas o tempo não para, nem mesmo para um jovem casal apaixonado. Logo era a hora que todas as solteiras esperavam. Rindo como a menina que ainda era, Astoria entrou no meio do grupo, esperando pelo buquê e conformada que ele não viria para ela. Suas mãos sentiram o peso súbito, e ela riu estranhando o momento. Pansy, no entanto, piscou para ela.

A noite estava quase no fim quando conseguiu se aproximar da garota, que imediatamente pediu licença para ir, urgentemente, ao toillet. Astoria tinha toda intenção de segui-la, mas os dedos de Blaise se fecharam firmemente em torno do braço dela, enquanto ele dizia, em sua voz suave e felina:

"Conhece Astoria, Draco? É a mais nova das Greengrass."

O loiro sorriu para ela, negando, e sentiu seu coração parar.

Quem sabe?


	9. Além do Desejo

**Além do Desejo**

Harry Potter acreditava no amor. Acima de qualquer outra coisa, ele acreditava no amor. E, ainda que nunca tivesse pensado bem de Blaise Zabini na vida, ele teve que admirar quando este roubou Pansy quase do altar. Era uma atitude corajosa – digna de um grifinório – se expor daquela forma, lutar por seus sentimentos.

Ele estava lá, claro, e fora discreto o suficiente para não comentar nada, ainda que Ginny e Hermione tivessem passado horas comentando sobre o assunto. Ele, como Ron, preferia não interferir na vida alheia. E, secretamente, torcia para que aquilo desse certo. Uma atitude tão passional merecia uma recompensa.

Não, claro, que ele fosse a favor de roubarem namorados dos outros, e tremia de pensar no que aconteceria se alguém tentasse roubar Ginny de si no altar, ou depois dele. Por sorte, nada demais tinha acontecido em seu casamento, e ela fora para ele sorrindo como esperado. Certamente, se fosse com ele, nunca mais teriam falado em outra coisa e Ginny corria o risco de ser apedrejada publicamente (ou pior).

Tinha certa pena de Draco, tão exposto, e depois de já ter passado por tantas situações desagradáveis em sua vida. Tinha pena do rapaz que parecia incapaz de encontrar conforto. Todos mereciam paz depois daquela guerra terrível, que os obrigara a crescer tão cedo.

Ao mesmo tempo, o sorriso aberto que Pansy Parkinson nunca tivera agora parecia tomar conta dela a todo instante – toda vez que ela olhava para o negro. Os dois pareciam imersos em uma alegria que ninguém poderia abalar, em uma paixão que desconhecia completamente o final, o conceito de menos. Eles pareciam um só, como poucos casais que tinha visto. Nem mesmo em sua adolescência ele experimentara aquele abandono, nem em seu casamento. Tinha até um pouco de inveja daquela entrega completa, de partilharem tudo daquela forma. Eram claramente feitos um para o outro.

Era difícil recriminar atitudes tão profundamente moldadas pelo amor, que ele sabia ser a maior de todas as causas, ainda que tivesse desdenhado dela quando mais jovem. Ele via, nos olhos e pequenas atitudes deles, que não conseguiriam mais pensar em viver um sem o outro – um pouco como Ron e Hermione, talvez – que eram realmente um encaixe perfeito.

Colocou a mão levemente sobre a de Ginny, que nem mesmo lhe deu atenção, continuando a tentar acalmar o bebê no carrinho. James estava apenas tentando fazer alguma bagunça, e ela estava totalmente voltada para a criança. Harry sorriu, olhando para sua pequena família, a vida que sempre sonhara, a vida que escolhera.

Enquanto observava os dois ex-sonserinos pedirem seu jantar sem olhar para os lados, sem reparar em mais ninguém, enquanto sua própria esposa mal o olhava, sentiu o peito apertar de desejo, do tempo em que podiam ficar sozinhos um com o outro. Tudo tem seu tempo, e o deles como um casal sem filhos passara rápido demais, ele percebia agora. Tudo fora rápido demais.

No entanto, não poderia se arrepender da vida que fizera para si como Blaise não poderia se arrepender da que fizera para eles.


End file.
